Still Waters
by Lady Liz
Summary: A Missing Scene (Tag) from "Lost City Pt 2"


Still Waters  
  
A Stargate SG-1 Tag by Liz  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c or General Hammond and am in no way affiliated with Gekko Film Corp. or any other of Stargate SG-1's productions or subsidiaries. I am not looking to profit from this story.  
  
Authors Note: This tag comes at the End of the season 7 finale "Lost City Pt 2". If you haven't seen this eppy and don't want spoilers then please, don't read this.  
  
Long moments were passing, with no one saying anything. Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter and Teal'c stood routed in place, staring at the frozen form of Colonel Jack O'Neill. He stared right back at them, his large eyes wide and sad. He was so lifelike standing there, one could almost reach out and touch him, if not for the thick layer of ice that surrounded him like a shield. Sam withdrew her hand and let it fall to her side. It was all she could do to keep herself from screaming.  
  
:"We can't leave him here," She said again.  
  
"To die. He deserves so much more...we've got to save him...." She trailed off and shook her head. Why couldn't she come up with a better argument then that??  
  
Daniel and Teal'c both took a step closer and peered more fully into Jack's face.   
  
"I don't think he's going to Sam." Daniel said slowly.  
  
"He's frozen Daniel, Just look at him."  
  
"I am looking at him Sam." Daniel paused.  
  
"He called this thing "domata" remember? In ancient that mean's sleep. I don't think this is really ice at all...."  
  
"Agreed" Teal'c interjected. "This seems to be a stasis device of some kind. I believe you are correct DanielJackson, It appears to be sustaining O'Neill's life."  
  
"So Jack effectively put himself in stasis, so we could find a cure of some kind."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Look Sam," Daniel said placing his hand on the smooth barrier. "You've put your hand on this thing already. If it was ice, wouldn't it be cold? It's not...."  
  
Suddenly Daniel felt a peculiar sensation, as if something was tickling the back of his neck. He put his hand up to scratch it and he was hurled forward, like being thrown off a cliff. He slammed painfully to his knees and shut his eyes tightly as the rushing sensation continued, his heart hammering in his chest.  
  
The next thing he heard was the sound of birds chirping near by. The surface upon which he knelt was no longer that off the hard ancient outpost floor, but soft, like ground. He was no longer cold. Very slowly he opened his eyes. Daniel was kneeling in the middle of a dirt driveway, before a small cottage. He gazed around bemusedly as he got to his feet. A tepid breeze blew through his hair as he righted himself. Unsure of what to do next, Daniel began to walk toward the cottage. The mid autumn sun was shining through the trees, which were just beginning a glory of red orange and yellow in their leaves. Daniel looked down and found he was no longer wearing his uniform, but a pair of simple blue jeans and a warm black turtleneck. Just beyond the cottage he caught a hint of water glistening in the sunshine and he paused, looking at the cottage more closely. He had certainly never been here, but it bore a striking resemblance to a notorious little fishing hole he'd never been subjected to, but had heard much about.  
  
"Jack?" Daniel called uncertainly.  
  
"Out in front" a familiar voice wafted back to him on the breeze and Daniel hurried forward. He crossed the drive and came around the house in a near run, stopping when he reached the waters edge. To his left sat Jack O'Neill, a fading fishermans hat slung low over his ears as he cast his fishing pole lazily into the water. Daniel didn't know what to say. Without looking up Jack motioned to the empty chair next to him and Daniel seated himself slowly.  
  
"Beer?" Jack asked, offering him a bottle. Somewhat hesitantly Daniel excepted.  
  
"...Thanks..."  
  
"Took you long enough to get here, what did you get lost??"  
  
"A little" Daniel found himself saying.  
  
"Here" Jack said handing him a pole. "You're turn"  
  
Daniel shrugged his shoulders, accepted the pole and after putting down his beer cast it smoothly.  
  
Jack looked at him for the first time obviously shock.  
  
"What?" Daniel asked, smiling innocently.  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"You never stop suprising me with what you know."  
  
Daniel nodded and then cleared his throat.  
  
"So....why are we here?"  
  
Jack arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Why do you think? ...To fish"  
  
Several hours passed, and still the pair said nothing. They simply drank beer and fished, the repetition of sip, sip, cast falling into a steady comfortable rhythm. They caught nothing, which Jack assured Daniel was the norm, they just sat their, in comfortable silence, two guys having a brew and fishing.  
  
Daniel couldn't say with conviction that this was a perfect scenario with for him, but he was glad for these moments with Jack, even if they were only in his mind. Daniel was riddled with guilt over what happened, and even though Jack had assured him time and time again that this was the only way it could go down, Daniel still felt that it had been his duty to look into the repository. And looking at Jack in stasis Daniel couldn't help but feel that it should have been him peering out at the world through frozen eyes, not Jack.  
  
Jack sighed audibly, pulling Daniel from his thoughts.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that it had to be this way?"  
  
Daniel stared at Jack, saying nothing for a time. When he finally spoke it was with conviction.  
  
"Why am I here, really?"  
  
Jack Shrugged.  
  
"Sam really has no interest in coming here, and I'm pretty sure Teal'c didn't really enjoy our last fishing trip, so I figured what the hell, you might as well pop by."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"Come on Daniel, you know it had to be you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jack was silent a moment, obviously uncomfortable with the serious tone of the conversation.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, me and Teal'c, we're brothers. And Sam..." he grinned  
  
"Well you know all about that. But you and I, we've got a special connection."   
  
Seeing Daniel's blank stare he continued.  
  
"Look, when you were dying, you chose me to help you out...I don't know, that's always stuck with me, the fact that of all the people in that room, you felt that I was the only one who could help you. And well...I know it's a huge miracle for us to see eye to eye, but even when we don't...you give my opinion a certain respect that no one else does, no matter how strange or stupid. Face it Daniel, we're family. It had to me you."  
  
Daniel was blown away by Jack's verbal assessment of their friendship. It was something he had always felt of corse, but Daniel always thought that though Jack was someone he knew he could count on, Jack wasn't really that fond of him.  
  
"I know the feeling" He said when he realized that Jack was waiting for him to say something.  
  
"That's why I chose you to help me release my burden."  
  
"Well" Jack said, taking a swig of his beer.  
  
"Now I'm choosing you to help me release mine."  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow in turn and Jack continued.  
  
"I've got a feeling that I'm going to be here for a while, and there are a couple of things I'd like to get off my chest you know?"  
  
Daniel shook his head.  
  
"I'm sure it won't be long, we've just got to get in touch with the Asgard, Thor can get that information out of your head, like last time."  
  
But Jack was shaking his head as well.  
  
'It's not like last time and you know it. Thor can't help me."  
  
"Then how..."  
  
"You've got to find the lost city. It contains what you need."  
  
"But Jack, where do we start? You looked in that repository because he didn't have a clue. No one else knows how to run the stuff in the outpost, how do we??...." His voice trailed off and Jack stared out at the water.  
  
"This is why it had to be me that looked. The answers are in the outpost, the instructions are there. You are the one who has to decipher them, it will tell you where to go next. If you'd been the one in my situation, we'd be royally screwed right now. As it is, I've still got a fighting chance. Besides" he said  
  
"I'm kind of looking forward to being here a while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jack sighed again.  
  
"I'm tired Daniel, Really tired. It seems like I've been on the go for the past 7 years without a real break. I'm still...mourning you know? I never really got to finish. I can come to terms with Charley here, I can rest."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"So then, when you find the lost city and can fix me, I'll be all ready to save the world again."  
  
Daniel nodded and they lapsed into silence.  
  
"I think it's time for me to go isn't it?" Daniel asked sometime later when Jack let out a loud yawn. He nodded and Daniel got to his feet.   
  
"Yea, I think I'm going to go take a nap."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
"So thanks for the beer"  
  
Daniel said handing Jack his fishing pole.  
  
"Any time"  
  
Daniel didn't really know what to do, so he smiled at Jack, Turned around and started to make his way back to where he started.  
  
Daniel was almost to the cottage when Jack called out to him.  
  
"Hey Daniel??"  
  
The setting sun had caused the lake to burst into a vibrant firestorm of color when Daniel turned back, and it settled around Jack's sad features, bringing out the haunting shadow to his dark eyes.  
  
"Tell General Hammond not to clear out my desk ok? This is just a vacation, not retirement."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"And tell Teal'c to play a round of catch with his son for me."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"And tell Sam..."  
  
Jack seemed to falter, but then smiled sadly.  
  
"Tell her I love her, and when I get back...the air force be damned we're going to do something about that."   
  
"I promise"  
  
"And Daniel??"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"...Thanks..."  
  
Daniel smiled widely.  
  
"Any time."  
  
"Daniel, are you ok?"  
  
Sam's voice brought Daniel back to reality. He was kneeling on the cold floor of the ancient outpost, with his hands covering his ears.  
  
"DanielJackson, are you ill?" Teal'c asked as he helped pull Daniel to his feet.  
  
"No, I'm fine...." Daniel trailed off as the three of them looked into Jack's face. It was still frozen in a continence of soft sadness, but his eyes were now closed.  
  
"What..." Sam muttered but Daniel held up his hand.   
  
"It's time for us to go now. He wants to rest."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He told me."  
  
"You spoke with O'Neill?" Teal'c asked increadiously and Sam searched Daniel's face for signs of falsehood. Finding none she nodded.  
  
"Ok we'll go."  
  
"Come one, let's get back to the SGC, I'm sure Dr. Weir is anxious to learn what's happened here and besides" Daniel said as the three of them turned and started for the ring platform "I've got loads to tell you both."  
  
The reached the platform and stood in the middle of it. While Teal'c was fiddling with the ring mechanism Daniel heard a voice in the deep of his mind and he smiled. As the rings began to descend upon them to usher them to the surface Daniel gazed out at Jack's sleeping face.  
  
"Right...See you soon." 


End file.
